


Cold

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Haru apologizes, Introspection, M/M, Mako Understands, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I really meant to say<br/>Is I'm sorry for the way I am<br/>I never meant to be so cold<br/>I never meant to be so cold<br/>~ Crossfade </p><p>Sequel to Beautiful Disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during episode 13 of Eternal Summer when Makoto meets Haru and Rin at the airport. 
> 
> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuzDghzyVjk
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

_“Haru! Rin!”_

_“You came all this way to see us?”_

Haru didn’t expect Makoto to be there. He didn’t expect the warm reception. He certainly didn’t deserve it after how he treated Makoto the last time he saw him. He deserved to be yelled at in turn at the very least, but Makoto was all cheerful smiles.

Haru looked everywhere except at him. He was embarrassed for how he acted. He never wanted anyone to see him that way, let alone his boyfriend. He expected to be abandoned just like he abandoned his team, but there Makoto stood.

What was he supposed to say?

He could apologize for how coldly he acted and for taking out his anger and frustrations on his boyfriend. He could explain that he was scared for his future, that the pressure that everyone was placing on him was too much to bear, and that he didn’t know how to handle it. He could even tell Makoto that he finally understood that everyone just wanted to help him, but he was just so wrapped up in his own fear that he couldn’t see it.

_“Haru… Welcome home!”_

But he didn’t have to. With that one look Makoto gave him, it said it all.

I understand.

I don’t blame you.

I’m glad you’re okay.

I just want you to be happy.

I love you.

He really had nothing to fear. The one person that he couldn’t bear to live without still wanted him, still cared for him even though he royally screwed things up. He never really understood why Makoto stood by him for so long, but he was thankful for it all the same.

_“Thanks.”_

For always being there.

For supporting me.

For loving me.

For not leaving.

_“Let’s go. Everyone is waiting.”_

Haru was glad that Makoto understood him, and he was glad that he understood Makoto in turn. It made moments like these so much easier to deal with. Not much has to be said at all, but their sentiments are conveyed all the same.

I want you.

I need you.

I love you.

And all it takes is just one look to know that it’s all there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
